1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for displaying goods on an interior wall section of a store or the like, and more particularly, to a wall assembly for goods display capable of being easily constructed as a facility for displaying goods on an inner wall of a store and easily moved and installed in another place.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, goods for sale are displayed on an inner wall of a store in various types such that consumers can easily see the goods. That is, display equipment is required to be variously varied according to types of goods. However, deformation of display equipment into various types according to the kind of goods is inefficient and very wasteful.
Accordingly, in recent times, a wall assembly for goods display in which a frame is installed at a wall body and separate unit panels are attached to the frame has been developed.
As an example, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0499790 discloses a wall holder type goods display apparatus constituted by a holder member having an attachment section having an outer diameter substantially equal to an inner diameter of an installation hole formed in a panel, a plurality of anti-rotation protrusions formed at an outer circumferential surface of the attachment section and fitted into the inner circumferential surface of the installation hole, an adhesion section formed at a front surface of the attachment section to be adhered to a front surface of the panel, and insertion holes passing through centers of the attachment section and the adhesion section; and a display member constituted by a holder having a support section separately inserted into the insertion hole of the holder member and hooked to a rear surface of the panel disposed over a rear surface of the attachment section, and a support bar connected to a connecting section of the holder to display goods.
However, in the conventional art having the above-mentioned configuration, while each element may be easily exchanged with a new one, since partial exchange is impossible when the panel is damaged, the entire panel should be exchanged, which decreases workability.
In addition, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0192675 discloses a wall-attached goods display mechanism constituted by a fixing member having an attachment section attached to a wall surface by a screw, an upper hooking piece vertically extending from an inclined section of an upper end of the attachment section, and a lower hooking piece protruding from a lower end of the attachment section, which are integrally formed; and a hooking member having upper and lower arc-shaped bodies configured to form one hooking groove into which various hanger members are hooked, upper and lower settling pieces formed at ends of the upper and lower arc-shaped bodies to be fastened to upper and lower hooking pieces of the fixing member, and a rear surface section configured to connect the upper and lower arc-shaped bodies at a rear surface side of the hooking groove.
However, in the conventional art having the above-mentioned configuration, the hooking member is directly connected to the fixing member fixed to the wall body and a hook is hooked thereon. Accordingly, the wall body is directly exposed to the outside, which damages an appearance of the display, and painting or pretreatment construction should be separately performed on the wall body. In addition, since the goods are independently positioned, the goods cannot be easily arranged upon display.
Further, Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2008-0092743 discloses a wall surface finishing system including a coupling channel having a protrusion coupler formed with a coupling surface extending in a vertical direction and in contact with a wall surface to be coupled to the wall surface, and protruding from a side end of the coupling surface toward a front surface of the wall surface and extending in a lateral direction; and a panel formed in a planar shape having side ends parallel to the coupling channel in a vertical direction and including a panel coupler coupled to only a rear surface of a side end and disposed inside the side end to be coupled to a protrusion coupler of the coupling channel.
However, in the conventional art, flatness of the panel surface after finishing cannot be secured, workability may be decreased, and an exchange operation may be delayed. That is, construction is performed by coupling the panel to the coupling channel. Accordingly, since the coupling channel is directly assembled to the wall body by a screw, when the wall body is uneven, flatness of the panels fixed thereto is also degraded, which degrades the appearance after finishing. In particular, since the panel is assembled to the coupling channel by a screw, when partial exchange is needed, a separation operation may be delayed and the entire workability may be decreased.
Meanwhile, as another example of the conventional art, Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2011-054943 discloses a remodeling panel assembly structure of inner and outer wall surfaces of a building including reinforcement frames fixed to the inner and outer wall surfaces of the building by a fixing member at predetermined intervals in a lattice pattern; an assembly block fixed to the reinforcement frame by a fixing member and having pluralities of insertion protrusions and insertion grooves, which enable mutual insertion and coupling; a connecting frame fixed between the assembly block and the reinforcement frame; and a mesh member coupled to the connecting frame and configured to cover an exposed space to prevent exposure of the inner and outer wall surfaces of the building, which occurs between the assembly blocks when the assembly blocks are fixed to the reinforcement frames.
However, since the conventional panel assembly having the above-mentioned structure has no countermeasures with respect to the case in which the flatness of the wall body is bad, construction of the panels may be impossible or a state after finishing may be largely degraded according to a state of the wall body. When the construction should be inevitably performed, since planarization of the wall body should be primarily performed, a working time and amount may be further increased.